


Almost At The Finishing Line:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Summer Fun Series: [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Established Relationship, Exploring The Venue, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Wedding Venue, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny arrive at their venue for their ceremony, which is gonna happen the next day, The Blond checks up on his lover, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Almost At The Finishing Line:

*Summary: Steve & Danny arrive at their venue for their ceremony, which is gonna happen the next day, The Blond checks up on his lover, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day, when Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams arrived to their venue on Oahu, Their kids, & the other members of their ohana will be coming later in the evening, Cause they knew that the couple needed some time alone. Which the couple appreciated it, as they settled into their hotel room.

 

They took a walk along the hotel, & found it to be the best place to host their wedding, & have a terrific honeymoon in the process, once it's over. Steve sighed in contentment, & said to his lover, "I can't believe it, We planned a wedding, We are almost at the finish line". The Blond couldn't believe it either, & he places a kiss on top of his fiancé's head.

 

"I know, I can't believe either, We are almost there, We just have to say our vows, & then we can officially start our lives together, I, For one, can't wait, It's gonna be the best thing that ever happened to us", The Security Expert agreed, & relaxed against his lover, & their hands are on his belly, They are about to welcome another being into the world, & they are excited about that too.

 

They had lunch too, & went to explore the resort a bit, & enjoying the silence, & their time together, The Couple knew that they will be busy, & this is their only chance of doing it. "I love you so much", The Hunky Brunette said, as he kissed his lover on the lips, The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, "I love you too", & kissed him back, & they continued on their journey.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
